William Afton (Purple Guy)
Purple Guy '(''pol. Fioletowy gość) - postać występująca w Pośmiertnych Mini-grach. Uznawany jest za mordercę co najmniej szóstki dzieci w restauracji Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, w tym pierwsze dziecko zamordował prawdopodobnie w pierwszej restauracji - Fredbear's Family Dinner. Według wielu z graczy jest on również odpowiedzialny za Incydent z Zaginionym Dziećmi. We Five Nights at Freddy's 3 jest on znany jako Springtrap. W tej części również jest ukazana jego śmierć. '''Zachowanie Purple Guy pojawia się jedynie w Pośmiertnych Minigrach. W pierwszej z nich, "Take Cake to the Children", pojawia się poza budynkiem. Podjeżdża swoim samochodem pod restaurację (prawdopodobnie Fredbear's Family Diner) i zabija płaczące dziecko. W kolejnej, Go, go, go! '''( lub po prostu '''Foxy Minigame), 'po prostu stoi w kącie i uśmiecha się na widok Foxy'ego. W mini-grze "'SAVETHEM" wygląda inaczej. Pojawia się w przypadkowych pomieszczeniach, po czym podchodzi do naszego bohatera (w tym przypadku Freddy'ego), a gdy go dotyka, pojawia się ekran typowy dla nieukończonej mini-gry, ale pasy są niebieskie, a w lewym dolnym rogu widnieje napis "You Can't" (pol. Ty nie możesz). Wygląd Purple Guy ma dwa różne design'y. Pierwszy jest jasny, ma duże, czarne, kwadratowe oczy. Jest niższy od swojej drugiej wersji. Drugi jest wyższy od swojej pierwszej wersji, ma ciemniejszą skórę. Ma ogromny uśmiech, jego oczy są mniejsze i jasne. PRAWDOPODOBNIE Purple Guy to nie ten sam człowiek co Pink Guy. Czasami w minigrze SAVETHEM Purple Guy występuje z odznaką na piersi, z telefonem w ręku. Być może był kiedyś nocnym stróżem, lub zabił jednego z nich. Ciekawostki * Purple Guy występuje jedynie w Pośmiertnych Minigrach (Nie licząc FNAF 3, gdy jest animatronikiem) * Purple Guy to na dobrą sprawę jedynym zły antagonista. * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że Purple Guy to ta sama osoba co Phone Guy. Wskazuje na to kilka faktów: ** W minigrze 'Go, go, go! '(Foxy Minigame), Purple Guy widzi Foxy'ego i uśmiecha się. Phone Guy wspomina, że Foxy zawsze był jego ulubieńcem. ** W minigrze '''Take Cake to the Children '''Purple Guy zabija płaczące dziecko, które gracze uznali za Kukiełkę za życia. Phone Guy wspomina, że nigdy nie lubił tego "lalkowatowego czegoś". ** W minigrze '''SAVETHEM '''Purple Guy ma odznakę, prawdopodobnie jest Nocnym Stróżem. W ręce trzyma coś, co wygląda jak telefon lub nóż. ** Tak samo jak w pierwszej części słyszymy śmierć Phone Guy'a, tak w trzeciej widzimy śmierć Purple Guy'a i są one do siebie dosyć podobne, ponieważ i w jednym i w drugim przypadku występują wszystkie stare animatroniki, jak i również po tym incydencie dusze dzieci prawdopodobnie zostały uwolnione i to tłumaczy, dlaczego nie ma ich w trzeciej części gry. Zaprzecza temu trochę noc piąta w pierwszej części, gdzie animatroniki jeszcze "żyją", ale mogły po prostu zostać uwolnione z opóźnieniem, lub dopóki Mike nie "odszedł" nie były pewne, czy zginął odpowiedni człowiek. * Istniała plotka, która mówiła o Purple Guy'u pojawiającym się w biurze. Był to jednak zwykły fan-made (zmieniona tekstura Golden Freddy'ego). * W wydawnictwie DC istnieje złoczyńca o nazwie Purple Men. * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że purple guy może nie wiedzieć, że jest martwy. * Purple Guy uzyskał od fanów imię- Vincent * Kilka faktów jest sprzecznych, jeśli chodzi o tę postać. W pierwszej części jesteśmy "poinformowani", że zabójca został schwytany, natomiast w trzeciej wyraźnie widzimy jego śmierć. ** Możliwe, że są to dwie różne osoby, a policja po prostu złapała jedną z nich. ** Jest jeszcze opcja, że policja lub media zmanipulowały prasą, by uspokoić ludzi i kłamała o aresztowaniu. ** Jest jeszcze trzecia opcja gdzie policja aresztowała nie tą osobę, co trzeba. ** Phone Dude informuje nas w drugiej nocy że znaleźli zamurowany pokój w którym znaleźli kostium SpringTrapa i stare nagrania jego użytku od Phone Guya. W ostatnim nagraniu dowiadujemy się od Phone Guya że pomieszczenie z SpringTrapem zostało zamurowane co sprzecza się z faktem że Phone Guy i Purple Guy to ta sama osoba gdyż wtedy Purple Guy był już w SpringTrapie. Galeria Purple Man3.png PurpleMans.png Purple Car.png|Samochód Purple Guy'a Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif|Śmierć Purple Guy'a Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_3.gif Purple_Guy_Walk_South_Gif.gif Purple_Guy_Walk_West_Gif.gif Purple_Guy_Attack_Gif.gif Purple_Guy_Charge_Gif.gif Purple Person.png !!!.gif 0.jpg Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:FnaF 3 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tajemnicze postacie Kategoria:Nocni Stróże